Lusiistuck
by Fool of Diamonds
Summary: AU fic in which Feferi beat HIC. Dualscar is stuck with some human and five grubs thanks to some experimental theory a scienterrorist had about the newly conquered humans. Based off of a fic on AO3. The main pairing is DualscarKieran (human OC)
1. The Experiment

**I don't own Homestuck or any of the characters.**

**This is just a shitty AU I came up with after I was inspired by this fic-**

** /works/3219614/chapters/7007564**

**I apologize for the shittiness of my fic. **

**BTW, Kieran is non binary, so I'll be using They/them pronouns.**

**And the title is just some random crap put together and literally has nothing to do with the story.**

During the conquest of Earth, a new heiress appeared and challenged Her Imperious Condesension. This challenger, known as Feferi Peixes, was hailed as victorious after slaying the Empress in the succession duel, and was immediately crowned as the new Empress.

This new Empress began pressing for a new empire, specifically one where culling no longer occurred.

As such, new practices were brought in, but they proved to be defective.

Then, a scienterrorist proposed a novel idea.

Originally, the new practices involved newly hatched grubs to be selected by lusii, and cared for, as opposed to newly pupated trolls being selected by the lusii.

Obviously, this did not work out well, for lusii had no idea how to raise these grubs, and would often end up accidentally or purposefully killing them.

However, studies on the alien species, humans, from the conquered planet Earth showed that humans acted as lusii for their own young.

Therefore, this scienterrorist proposed that humans be used as lusii.

The Empress agreed to this, and had it enacted immediately.

While deciding this, something was brought to her attention.

The Orphaners, violet-blooded trolls who were tasked to kill lusii to sate the hunger of Gl'bgolyb, were now no longer necessary, as the Emissary to the Horrorterrors had been slain through unknown means by an unknown killer.

The head of the Orphaners, Orphaner Dualscar, now had nothing else to do, but answer for the deaths of the young trolls whose lusii he killed.

It was not his fault, as that was simply the task that he was required to perform.

Nonetheless, something had to be done.

The scienterrorist, however, seemed to have helped the Empress with her decision regarding the Orphaner.

One of the ideas of the scienterrorist was to have adult trolls live alongside the human lusii, in hopes that maybe they would learn how to care for the young of their own kind.

Such a fate was deemed suitable for the Orphaner, so he was given his new orders.

He was to live alongside a human lusus, and learn.

To be safe, only a few humans and trolls were selected, as a trial stage, to see if this theory could work.

It was to be one troll and one human living in the same hive, with a maximum of five eggs each hive.

Those in this experiment were given a briefing by jade bloods on what to expect from the grubs, including care of sea dwelling and land dwelling grubs, and the pupation of the grubs into young trolls.

There were a total of five groups, one had five eggs, one had four, two had three, and one had two.

To insure the safety of all involved, the hives were built close together, in what humans would call a neighborhood.

The hives were outfitted to suit the needs of both the troll and the human residing in them, and each group was monitored, as to insure that the humans or the trolls did not attack each other or the eggs.

The experiment was to start now, with the human-troll pairings in their hives, awaiting for their eggs to hatch.

In one of the hives, which was a very large hive built to house a sea dwelling troll and a human, as well as five little grubs, Orphaner Dualscar was brooding.

He was not pleased with the current unfortunate events that he found himself in.

The human, Kieran Childs, could care less, or at least, they appeared as such.

Beneath their stony calm exterior bubbled a cocktail of emotions, with anxiety being the only feeling they could really pick out.

They were staring down at the five white eggs, waiting for them to hatch.

According to that pretty lady troll, Kieran wouldn't know the blood color of the troll until it hatched.

Not that the whole "hemospectrum" made any sense to them.

But apparently it did make a difference in biology, so there was that.

Nonetheless, they vowed to treat each grub equally.

After all, it wasn't the grubs' fault that Kieran's planet was conquered, and his people pretty much made into slaves.

No need to vent such rage against these little ones.

As for the adult troll living with Kieran...

The at least 9 ft. tall, brooding sea dwelling troll that looked as if he could easily snap Kieran in two at any moment.

Yeah, no.

Kieran wasn't going to take their chances with him.

For now, they'd just have to wait, and hope.


	2. OH MY GOD THEY'RE HATCHING

Briefly, as Kieran looked down at the eggs, they wondered why in the world they were given the most eggs out of the five groups.

'Perhaps because I was a Kindergarten teacher, and am used to large groups? Ah, but I've never raised kids before.' They thought.

Kieran groaned, and ran a hand down their face.

They kept their eyes closed for a while, but suddenly snapped them open when they heard a noise.

An egg was moving a bit.

Kieran watched intently, holding their breath, when, finally, a little black claw broke a hole in the egg shell.

"Dualscar!" Kieran yelled out, jumping back a bit as the egg continued to crack.

The sea growled in irritation, and got up from the chair he was sitting in to head down the stairs.

"Wwhat is it, human?" Dualscar snarled, clearly agitated.

Kieran pointed at the hatching egg.

"Look! They're starting to hatch!" Kieran pointed out, eyes not moving from the eggs.

"You called me dowwn just for that?" Growled the agitated violet blood.

Kieran looked away from the eggs for a moment just to shoot a glare at him.

"Well, I highly doubt you've ever seen this before, and it's not like you have anything better to do." Defended the human.

An angry snarl was the response to that, but he didn't do anything.

Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything to this fragile, pink freak.

Not without possibly being culled, that is.

But, they were right.

He really didn't have anything better to do, so he supposed that he might as well take a look.

He chose quite the time to do so, because once he approached, the little creature responsible for his summons had finally shown their face.

It was a little cinnabar grub, with a little mohawk.

"Hey there little guy." Kieran cooed while gently plucking a piece of egg shell from the grub's hair.

That seemed to herald the hatching of the other eggs, because two more began to rock, then three.

One surprised Kieran and Dualscar when it broke free of its egg; the little guy just suddenly shattered the egg and began wailing.

Kieran tried to shoosh the little grub, which turned out to be a iolite blood.

This action surprised Dualscar, and confused him.

Only moirails shooshed, so why was this human doing it to a grub that just hatched?

Luckily, it worked, because the little blue blood quieted down before the umber blood joined it in its wails.

However, the blue blood proved to be very needy, as Kieran had to hold it to insure that it was quiet for longer than a few seconds.

The two that had been moving had finally hatched, revealing a cerulean blood and a bald violet blood.

The violet blood obviously caught Dualscar's attention, as it had fins that he was unused to seeing.

"Huh, you look like a Mexican salamander." Kieran stated when they looked at the little sea dweller.

"Mexican salamander?" Dualscar questioned.

"Look it up on the computer. It's the fins in particular." Kieran answered.

Dualscar frowned, but decided to do so anyways.

He looked it up, and found that the human was right` the fins did look similar to whatever the hell was on that creature.

"Oh!" He heard Kieran exclaim in surprise.

Intrigued, he got up, and walked over.

Only to see something that shouldn't exist.

"Mutant." He hissed the moment his single, good eye focused on the last of the grubs to hatch, a cyan blood.

Kieran glared, and held the little grub to their chest protectively.

"You better not do anything to them." Kieran threatened, their voice lowered.

Dualscar stared at the little human that attempted to look fierce and threatening, and laughed.

"As if you could stop me." He said after he stopped laughing, his voice a low, intimidating grumble.

"I can't." Kieran admitted. "But we both know who can and will, were you to do anything."

The threat hung in the air, as well as a tense silence as the two locked eyes.

'Damn them for being right.' Dualscar thought as he turned away with a roar.

Kieran simply watched silently as he vanished upstairs, to probably brood in his room some more.

Their attention was moved to the grubs, who began to whimper.

"Shoosh. It's alright. I'll keep you all safe. Don't worry about him, okay?" They assured.

About an hour later, all five of the little grubs were washed, fed, and named.

Kieran knew that trolls had odd names, and that the last and first name had to be six characters long each, so they had some trouble naming them, but through the internet, they somehow managed to put together five names.

Torhyn Anatin was the cinnabar's name.

Odonaa Anisos was the mutant cyan blood.

Tahtus Pavati was the cerulean blood.

Calbus Equine was the iolite blood, and Axtoli Nuahat was the violet blood.

Luckily, the little grubs were asleep, so, gently, Kieran placed them in a basket that had been placed nearby the eggs in preparation, and silently stepped up the stairs to their room.

For now, since they were all tiny, and needed constant supervision, the grubs would stay with Kieran.

Once the little grubs were all secure in Kieran's room, the young human decided to call up Lorelei.

Lorelei was another one of the humans who were part of this.

She was a tall black trans woman with an afro, and the strongest motherly instinct Kieran had ever seen.

"Lorelei? Did yours hatch?" Kieran asked once she picked up.

"Yeah, they were put to bed a while ago. They're quite a rowdy bunch, I can tell already!" Lorelei exclaimed.

She sounded pleased and proud about that.

"Oh, goody for you, eh? Well, at least that means they'll have character."

"Lorelei frowned on the other side.

"You okay, Kieran? You sound nervous." Lorelei asked, concerned.

Kieran sighed.

"Yeah, that's because I am." Kieran confessed.

"What's wrong? Your troll a douche bag that needs an ass kicking? Or did something go wrong with your grubs?" Lorelei questioned.

"The first part's right, but it'll be okay. As for the grubs. Well, they all hatched, and they seem okay, but..." Kieran trailed off.

"But what?" Lorelei prodded.

"You remember the chart we were given, to assess the blood color?"

"Yeah."

"And you know how there are ones known as 'mutant bloods'?"

Lorelei gasped.

"You got one?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. It's cyan."

Lorelei was silent.

"Do you think...it'll be killed?" Kieran asked, their voice barely a desperate whisper.

Lorelei thought for a moment before speaking.

"I don't think so. Not with how the troll empress is. As for the other trolls, specifically the troll that lives with you, I'm not so certain. However, just remember that he's not allowed to do that. If he tries anything, slam that red button, and run with the grubs."

"Okay, but what about the report?" Kieran brought up.

"Just tell it how it is, sweetie." Lorelei advised.

"Alright. I gotta go do that, okay? I'll talk to you later, and thanks for the advise. Bye."

"Good luck sweetie, and bye!"

Kieran ended the call, and sighed.

They took a moment to collect themselves before writing up the report.

Now, each group had to write up a report on the grubs once they hatched, including the blood colors, and any problems that were observed, and send this report to the scienterrorists.

It didn't take Kieran long, and once they were done, they got up to take a look at the little grubs.

In particular, Odonaa.

That one, with the hairstyle and face shape, reminded Kieran of someone they knew.

Gently, they reached down, and stroked the little grub's head with two fingers, a small smile spreading on their face as the little one leaned into their touch and made a little churring noise.

Hopefully it would have better luck than the one it bore a resemblance to.


	3. Getting There

It was absolutely no surprise to Kieran that the adult troll they were assigned did nothing to help with the little grubs.

In fact, the only time he would interact with the little critters was to look at them with disgust before skulking back to his room.

Fucking. Useless.

But, Kieran supposed that they had it better than a few others.

Eliza, the youngest human out of the five, was stuck with a very ill-tempered aster-blood named Zalphs.

Apparently the eggs turned out to be low-bloods, and Zalphs tried to cull them for it.

Luckily, there was an intervention, and the little grubs were safe, but Lorelei had to come in and scare the shit out of Zalphs to insure that it didn't happen again.

Lorelei was one scary woman, especially when it came to children, or, in this case, grubs.

Kieran almost felt pity for Zalphs, since he had to learn this the hard way.

Almost.

"Squeak!"

Kieran was pulled from their thoughts when they started hearing what sounded like a fearful squeak from one of the grubs.

Immediately, they rushed into the living room to see what was wrong, and saw that Tahtus was on top of Axtoli, who was apparently not happy about being woken from his little nap.

Perhaps Tahtus decided to jump on Axtoli and wake him up?

Either way, it spelled trouble, since it lead to Calbus wailing, which frightened Torhyn, who then started crying as well, and since Torhyn was crying, Odonaa began tearing up as well.

"Shh. Shh, little ones it's okay." Kieran cooed in an attempt to placate the distraught grubs. "Come now, calm down."

The human picked Calbus up and cradled him in one arm, and gently removed Tahtus from Axtoli with their other hand before reaching out to comfort Torhyn and Odonaa at the same time.

So absorbed they were with trying to silence and comfort as many grubs as they could, that they didn't notice the giant violet-blood had descended from his room.

He was irritated with the noise, and had come down to se what was the cause of it all.

"Human." Dualscar's low, base voice pulling Kieran's attention to him. "Wwhat is wwrong wwith these disgustin creatures?"

Kieran's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure, but it seems to have started with Tahtus and Axtoli. Axtoli didn't appreciate being woken up. Calbus got upset because of the noise, which scared Torhyn who started crying, and then Odonaa started crying as well." Kieran answered.

"Now, if you're not going to do anything, then I suggest that you-"

Kieran was cut off when Dualscar plucked Axtoli up from where he laid.

The little grub squeaked in protest, and writhed in the troll's grasp.

"Don't grab him like that!" Kieran shouted.

Dualscar lifted an eyebrow.

"Wwho are you to tell me wwhat to do?" The high-blood asked.

"I'm the one who actually knows how to care for these grubs between the two of us, and I say that you hold that grub properly before you hurt him!" Kieran shouted, eyes ablaze.

The human then got closer, and carefully removed the grub.

"Cradle him in your arms." Kieran instructed.

Dualscar, still shocked that this tiny, weak creature had just shown such ferocity, simply did as told, and found himself cradling a still-grumpy grub.

"There, that's much better." Kieran whispered, looking down at the little grub with affection.

Calbus, sensing that his caregiver's attention was off of him, began to throw a little fit, causing Kieran to quickly shift their attention to the grub.

Torhyn and Odonaa soon joined in their choruses of displeasure at the lack of attention, causing Kieran to have to multitask in comforting three grubs.

Then, Tahtus, feeling very neglected, began to let out demanding squeaks.

"Dualscar, could you hold her? My hands are more than full right now." Kieran requested as they tried to calm three grubs at once.

Dualscar walked over to stare at the little cerulean-blooded grub, who glared right back at him and screeched while stomping her little clawed feet.

Dualscar glared back.

"Little shite." He grumbled.

The little grub reminded him of someone.

A certain pirate.

This grub, however, had a slightly different shade of blue-blood, and looked quite different from that damned spider bitch.

"Come here, ye trouble makin wworm." Dualscar growled, reaching down to grab the little grub and cradle her in his other arm.

She only looked up at him, her eyes unreadable.

The two were locked into a staring contest, when Kieran interrupted.

"Changed your mind about them yet?" They asked.

Dualscar broke eye contact with Tahtus to look at the human, who had two grubs in their arms, and one on their left shoulder.

All three had calmed down, and were beginning to doze off, with the exception of Odonaa.

Dualscar set the little grubs down, and scoffed.

"Just wwanted to shut the little shites up, is all." Dualscar growled before going back up to skulk in his room.

"Thanks for the help anyways!" Kieran called out as the sea dweller ascended the stairs.

Dualscar merely grunted in response.

At least they were getting somewhere.


	4. Phone Calls and If Onlys

That night after putting the grubs to bed, Kieran called Lorelei up to tell her about the day.

_"Hey, Lorelei, how was your day?"_ Kieran asked after the trans woman picked up.

_"Pretty good. Tytoni is getting a bit more sure of herself when it comes to the grubs. Crutah and Anguin got into some trouble though. Those two are a handful."_ Lorelei replied, somewhat tired but pleased.

Tytoni was the rather shy amber-blood that was assigned to Lorelei.

Apparently she was a 7'8 female troll with wing-like horns and hair cut in a messy bob.

She was rather skittish and uncertain, especially in the first few days.

As for Crutah and Anguin, those two were a couple of the grubs that the two ladies were assigned. Crutah was a little olive-blood with cone-like horns and a shit-eating grin forever plastered onto her face.

Anguin, on the other hand, was an amethyst-blooded sea dweller, with horns that curved a bit at the ends, and only wore a mischievous grin when planning something devious.

Which was usually any time she was around her partner in crime, Crutah.

_"Oh, what did those little trouble makers do this time?"_ Kieran asked with a laugh.

_"They somehow managed to toss a sleeping Miiata into Anguin's water bowl. Obviously, she was not happy about this, and her screeching woke Leucil. Poor grub started wailing, which set Anguin off. Then, of course, Crutah started wailing as well. Took forever for Ty and me to quiet them all."_ Lorelei recounted, laughing a little bit at the end.

Miiata was a little peridot-blood with oddly shaped horns that made a sort of lowercase h shape, but surlier at the hump. She was quite the primadonna, or so Kieran was told.

Leucil was a brass-blood, with horns that were shaped differently than one another. He was rather selfish at times, but was usually quiet.

_"Doesn't sound too much different than my day, which reminds me. Dualscar actually helped out today."_ Kieran brought up.

_"No kidding! Did he really? That salty old bastard?"_ Lorelei exclaimed, surprised.

_"Yeah. All five of the little grubs were crying, and he actually held two of them and calmed them down. Had to scold him on grabbing them, though."_ Kieran affirmed.

_"Wow, looks like you're getting somewhere, huh?"_ Lorelei said.

_"Yeah, hopefully he helps out more in the future. With five little squirts running amok, I'll need the help."_ Came Kieran's hopeful reply.

The two chatted on a bit more about the other groups and their little grubs before hanging up.

Apparently Lorelei had to deal with a lot of stress, especially from Group 3, which was Eliza and Zalphs, and Group 5, which consisted of a young trans man named Percival, or "Percy" for short, and Quetza.

Quetza was interesting. He was a slate-blooded scienterrorist with spiked horns who was onboard with the experiment, but seemed to still be a bit against it. Especially being in it.

Percy, however, was another story.

The poor boy was an overly worried young father, and would often times call Lorelei up for guidance.

He and Quetza had the least amount of grubs, though.

Only two, and they were both on the lowest rung of the hemospectrum, which should make them even easier to care for, but things were never so simple.

Leapus was a garnet-blooded grub with a foul attitude. The little grub seemed to always be angry at everyone, and would often times bite.

Aurlia, however, was the exact opposite. She was a little cinnamon-blood, who was sweet, if not a bit naïve, and would often times babble nonsense.

Even so, these two polar opposites seemed to cause their surrogate parents a lot of grief, and in turn, would cause Lorelei a lot of grief.

Kieran promised to help as much as they could, and made sure that the other groups knew this.

However, with five grubs and an adult sea-dwelling troll who barely helped, they weren't able to give out aid to the others.

Now, if Dualscar would actually help, that would free Kieran up a bit.

If only.


End file.
